A Tragic Love Story
by Nicolover
Summary: A love story that has sadness laced through it (spoilers for MOA) Rated T for character death
1. Meet Holly

Chapter 1

I felt the fear gaining control over me, I raced into the woods. I felt a darkness right beside me and I turned as I took the knife from my sleeve. I chucked the knife at the place where I felt the darkness. I heard someone say "good aim Holly, but I suggest training with a FAKE person."  
"Sorry, but I can't feel real fear with those and fear is my kryptonite."  
"Fine, but next time let's just go get something to eat."

"Sounds good, I'm starving. And you're paying."

And at that we walked into the shadows holding hands.  
Nico and I were forever, I thought. But some dreams don't come true.


	2. A History

Chapter 2

Just so you know, my name is Holly, and my father is Hermes. I'm a half blood. I turned 14 last month and my boyfriend Nico is a son of Hades and is 15.

I know you're thinking how did we meet, I'm going to say but you're going to say I'm a liar.

We met at the Lotus Casino.

Nico was 2 and I was 1. My dad put me in there for who knows how long. I don't know why he did but I guess it was some kind of prophecy.

Back in the present, Nico and I had been together for about 2 years. Secretly, of course. If anyone knew we would be judged.

Anyways I had been on the run for a year before I came to camp.

At camp I found my talent for knife throwing and stealth. I always have a knife in my sleeve and one in my hair.

Once Nico and I got back from dinner, it was time for bed so I raced to my cabin to join up with my friends.


	3. Friends

Chapter 3

I have 2 really awesome friends. Lucy is a prodigy in all subjects and is already done college and she's 14 and Parker is a cheerleader who gets straight As.  
Lucy has curly blonde hair and hazel eyes, and Parker is Black and has brown wavy hair and green eyes.

I'd told them about me and Nico a few months ago.

"So... What happened?" Lucy said her undying curiosity showing.  
" I almost hit him with a knife then we went to dinner."  
"Just a typical day with Holly." Parker said sarcastically.  
"Seriously, I went into the woods to practice knife throwing, and I felt darkness."

Lucy rolled her eyes." Of course, Holly can feel a dark presence, kill a monster from 15 feet away, but can't keep tabs on her boyfriend."

Lucy and Parker burst out laughing. I just raised my eyebrows.

"Fine, laugh but I haven't seen anything of Simon and you, Parker."

Simon was Parker's boyfriend who disappeared every now and then.

He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was one of the nicest sons of Hermes you'll ever meet.

"Fine you got me today, but watch your back Holly." Parker said with a smile.


	4. A Horrible Way to Get Rid of Problems

Chapter 4

when I woke up it was almost breakfast so I slipped on my jeans, my Beatles t-shirt and my combat boots.

At breakfast I got my usual, scrambled eggs and toast with milk.  
I scraped the best of my meal into the fire and went back to my table.

After breakfast, I went back to my cabin and played some mine craft on my laptop. I totally owned everyone else.

After that I headed to training, I nailed targets over and over, I was thinking about how I never knew my parents, how I never got to live real life because I was in that casino for at least 72 years. Every thought I had I killed with the sound of my knife hitting the targets in the bull's eye.


	5. Time to go

Chapter 5  
"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.  
Nico had taken me to the nicest spot in the woods, where we first kissed.

He had set up a picnic with my favourite food; Grilled cheese, watermelon, chocolate covered strawberries, bananas and Pepsi.

"Happy Anniversary." Nico said  
I was speechless "Oh, thank you! You are the best boyfriend ever!"

We stayed there and had lunch then we walked back to the cabins.

"I have to go to training, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you in the woods."

After training I went to the dining pavilion for dinner.

After dinner I went to the woods.

In the woods I saw Nico. I raced to him.

We spent the night watching the stars and when it was time to go back he said  
"Holly, I'm going to search for something to help in the war. You're not going to see me for a while. If you need to contact me, IM Hazel, okay?"  
I nodded.

The next day he was gone.


	6. An Emergency

"I'm his girlfriend Holly."  
I had to contact Hazel. I needed to see Nico, right now.  
"What?"  
"Nico didn't tell you?"  
"No, he's passed out in the Argo II.  
"Got to go, I'll see you again."

After that I swiped my hand thru the mist to break the connection.

I had to get to Nico now.  
One of my most amazing skills was normally a Hades power, but I could do it.

I ran into the shadows, feeling like my face was peeling off and then arriving on a dragons head.

I had shadow travelled.


	7. A suprise visit

I heard a cannon aimed at me. With my icy blue eyes and my red and orange hair cut unevenly I probably looked like living hell so it didn't surprise me.

I ran inside, spotted Nico, and grabbed him by the shirt and shadow travelled to London.

Hazel POV:

"What just happened?" Leo asked, in awe.  
"I do not know." Frank said.  
"We'll, I kind of know." I said.  
"WHAT?!" They both asked at the same time.  
"Well the girl is Holly, she's, ummm, Nico's girlfriend and she shadow travelled here."  
"Wait, so Nico has a girlfriend who's not a daughter of Hades but can shadow travel?" Frank asked.  
"Yeah, they've been dating for over 3 years."  
"Then why did she just grab Nico and leave."Leo asked.


	8. Three Words

"What the hell Holly?!" Nico yelled."How did you just shadow travel?"  
"Um..." I started "it's kind of a skill I developed when you were gone."  
"Why didn't you iris message me?"  
"Because you told me to only contact you in emergency."  
"And how is this an emergency?"  
"I haven't seen you in over a year and I...I..."  
"What is it?"  
"I have cancer Nico, lung cancer."  
"WHAT?"  
"I can't stay long; I need to get back to my parents. Goodbye Nico."  
Then I said the three words I had never said to him.  
"I love you"  
With that I walked away.


	9. A Depresing Thought

3 months later  
(The seven of the prophecy are all safe and they defeated Gaea)

"Nico, I know you're sad about Holly, but her time has passed, she's not going to live much longer." Hazel said

At this point Percy was eavesdropping on Nico and Hazel and he startled Hazel by talking.  
"Who's Holly?"  
"Nico's um... girlfriend."  
"Wait, what? Nico has a girlfriend"  
"I did, she told me she had lung cancer 4 months ago."  
"So, people get miraculous recoveries to cancer right?" Percy looked to Hazel for reassurance.  
"She's a demigod, she has lung cancer and a tumor, and she's not going to survive."


	10. The Beginning Of The End

"Just tell him goodbye for me. Tell him I will always love him. Please tell me the prophecy."

"Are you sure you want that as your last request?" The elderly centaur said.  
I replied with true meaning " yes, or I won't know if I've lived a full life."  
"Very well,  
in a place with no time,  
two demigods meat.  
One will die of a sickness incurable,  
yet the other will become stronger, for the most powerful strength is present."

I pieced it together in my head. "A place with no time, the lotus casino, two demigods, me and Nico, a sickness incurable, cancer and the most powerful strength, love."  
Chiron nodded.  
"Then I have lived a full life, tell Nico to live on, not to focus on the past, but to focus on the future."  
And with that the machine let out a long beep.


	11. RECAP OF EVERYTHING

Fan Fiction  
Chapter 1

I felt the fear gaining control over me, I raced into the woods. I felt a darkness right beside me and I turned as I took the knife from my sleeve. I chucked the knife at the place where I felt the darkness. I heard someone say "good aim Holly, but I suggest training with a FAKE person."  
"Sorry, but I can't feel real fear with those and fear is my kryptonite."  
"Fine, but next time let's just go get something to eat."

"Sounds good, I'm starving. And you're paying."

And at that we walked into the shadows holding hands.  
Nico and I were forever, I thought.

But some dreams don't come true.

Chapter 2

Just so you know, my name is Holly, and my father is Hermes. I'm a half blood.

I turned 14 last month and my boyfriend Nico is a son of Hades and is 15.

I know you're thinking how did we meet, I'm going to say but you're going to say I'm a liar.

We met at the Lotus Casino.

Nico was 2 and I was 1. My dad put me in there for who knows how long. I don't know why he did but I guess it was some kind of prophecy.

Back in the present, Nico and I had been together for about 2 years. Secretly, of course. If anyone knew we would be judged.

Anyways I had been on the run for a year before I came to camp.

At camp I found my talent for knife throwing and stealth. I always have a knife in my sleeve and one in my hair.

Once Nico and I got back from dinner, it was time for bed so I raced to my cabin to join up with my friends.

Chapter 3

I have 2 really awesome friends. Lucy is a prodigy in all subjects and is already done college and she's 14 and Parker is a cheerleader who gets straight As.  
Lucy has curly blonde hair and hazel eyes, and Parker is Black and has brown wavy hair and green eyes.

I'd told them about me and Nico a few months ago.

"So... What happened?" Lucy said her undying curiosity showing.  
" I almost hit him with a knife then we went to dinner."  
"Just a typical day with Holly." Parker said sarcastically.  
"Seriously, I went into the woods to practice knife throwing, and I felt darkness."

Lucy rolled her eyes." Of course, Holly can feel a dark presence, kill a monster from 15 feet away, but can't keep tabs on her boyfriend."

Lucy and Parker burst out laughing. I just raised my eyebrows.

"Fine, laugh but I haven't seen anything of Simon and you, Parker."

Simon was Parker's boyfriend who disappeared every now and then.

He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was one of the nicest sons of Hermes you'll ever meet.

"Fine you got me today, but watch your back Holly." Parker said with a smile.

Chapter 4

when I woke up it was almost breakfast so I slipped on my jeans, my Beatles t-shirt and my combat boots.

At breakfast I got my usual, scrambled eggs and toast with milk.  
I scraped the best of my meal into the fire and went back to my table.

After breakfast, I went back to my cabin and played some mine craft on my laptop. I totally owned everyone else.

After that I headed to training, I nailed targets over and over, I was thinking about how I never knew my parents, how I never got to live real life because I was in that casino for at least 72 years. Every thought I had I killed with the sound of my knife hitting the targets in the bull's eye.

Chapter 5  
"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.  
Nico had taken me to the nicest spot in the woods, where we first kissed.

He had set up a picnic with my favourite food; Grilled cheese, watermelon, chocolate covered strawberries, bananas and Pepsi.

"Happy Anniversary." Nico said  
I was speechless "Oh, thank you! You are the best boyfriend ever!"

We stayed there and had lunch then we walked back to the cabins.

"I have to go to training, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you in the woods."

After training I went to the dining pavilion for dinner.

After dinner I went to the woods.

In the woods I saw Nico. I raced to him.

We spent the night watching the stars and when it was time to go back he said  
"Holly, I'm going to search for something to help in the war. You're not going to see me for a while. If you need to contact me, IM Hazel, okay?"  
I nodded.

The next day he was gone.

Chapter 6

"I'm his girlfriend Holly."  
I had to contact Hazel. I needed to see Nico, right now.  
"What?"  
"Nico didn't tell you?"  
"No, he's passed out in the Argo II.  
"Got to go, I'll see you again."

After that I swiped my hand thru the mist to break the connection.

I had to get to Nico now.  
One of my most amazing skills was normally a Hades power, but I could do it.

I ran into the shadows, feeling like my face was peeling off and then arriving on a dragons head.

I had shadow travelled.

Chapter 7

I heard a cannon aimed at me. With my icy blue eyes and my red and orange hair cut unevenly I probably looked like living hell so it didn't surprise me.

I ran inside, spotted Nico, and grabbed him by the shirt and shadow travelled to London.

Hazel POV:

"What just happened?" Leo asked, in awe.  
"I do not know." Frank said.  
"We'll, I kind of know." I said.  
"WHAT?!" They both asked at the same time.  
"Well the girl is Holly, she's, ummm, Nico's girlfriend and she shadow travelled here."  
"Wait, so Nico has a girlfriend who's not a daughter of Hades but can shadow travel?" Frank asked.  
"Yeah, they've been dating for over 3 years."  
"Then why did she just grab Nico and leave."Leo asked.

Chapter 8  
"What the hell Holly?!" Nico yelled."How did you just shadow travel?"  
"Um..." I started "it's kind of a skill I developed when you were gone."  
"Why didn't you iris message me?"  
"Because you told me to only contact you in emergency."  
"And how is this an emergency?"  
"I haven't seen you in over a year and I...I..."  
"What is it?"  
"I have cancer Nico, lung cancer."  
"WHAT?"  
"I can't stay long; I need to get back to my parents. Goodbye Nico."  
Then I said the three words I had never said to him.  
"I love you"  
With that I walked away.

Chapter 9  
3 months later  
(The seven of the prophecy are all safe and they defeated Gaea)

"Nico, I know you're sad about Holly, but her time has passed, she's not going to live much longer." Hazel said

At this point Percy was eavesdropping on Nico and Hazel and he startled Hazel by talking.  
"Who's Holly?"  
"Nico's um... girlfriend."  
"Wait, what? Nico has a girlfriend"  
"I did, she told me she had lung cancer 4 months ago."  
"So, people get miraculous recoveries to cancer right?" Percy looked to Hazel for reassurance.  
"She's a demigod, she has lung cancer and a tumor, and she's not going to survive."

Chapter 10

"Just tell him goodbye for me. Tell him I will always love him. Please tell me the prophecy."

"Are you sure you want that as your last request?" The elderly centaur said.  
I replied with true meaning " yes, or I won't know if I've lived a full life."  
"Very well,  
in a place with no time,  
two demigods meat.  
One will die of a sickness incurable,  
yet the other will become stronger, for the most powerful strength is present."

I pieced it together in my head. "A place with no time, the lotus casino, two demigods, me and Nico, a sickness incurable, cancer and the most powerful strength, love."  
Chiron nodded.  
"Then I have lived a full life, tell Nico to live on, not to focus on the past, but to focus on the future."  
And with that the machine let out a long beep.


	12. the funeral

**Chapter 11**

**The funeral wasn't able to proceed. The sky was torn by a storm.**

**"Maybe it's Zeus and Hades arguing." Annabeth wispered to Percy.**

**"Maybe, but no one knows what the prophecy is." Percy wispered back.**

**"It's not weird to not see Nico, but where is he? I haven't seen him since Holly died"**

**"Who knows?"**

**"It's just, he's always doing something, when we don't see him."**

**End of Story one. **


	13. a relization and an evil past

**Chapter 12**

**The Isles of the Blest, very well named. Yeah, I've lived three times, achieved Elysium each time, and the strange part; I can remember my past.**

**My life was never easy.**

**Chapter 13**

**Singing the same song at a different tone,**

**In thoughts, destined to die, unknown.**

**Born unto a world not of our own,**

**We walked together, walking alone.**

**~Michael R. Anderson~**

**Death.**

**A concept simple, yet unknown. I couldn't live without Holly. I didn't have a reason to live, so I was ready to save some Demi-gods.**

**My first life was in medeval times. I was a lowly peasant and a demigod. I was daughter of Persephone. I sold crops that I grew to the needy and to the palace. Then one day I saw a small girl shivering on a street corner. She was extremely thin. I found her a safe place to stay and people charged me of being a witch so I was burned at the stake.**


	14. An attack and history

**Chapter 14**

**"Hold on to my arm, Kristin." I say as I start to shadow travel. We're being chased by some wind spirits. **

**As we start leaving I feel a dagger hit me in the back.**

**-•-•—•**

**As we get into camp I can feel blood on my back, wetting my t-shirt, but the camp is under attack. I have to fight. I slice and kill every monster I see. Thinking of Holly with every strike. **

**Chapter 15**

**My second life. **

**A horrible time. I was born in the French Revolution. Oh yeah. A place of hell. The poor needed food. The rich we're evil damned people. I was poor and daughter of Athena. I could see the world has it truly was; a land of war and a world of despair. I was a strategist. I became one of many people on a boat to Canada. The engines broke.**


	15. the end of the beginning

**Chapter 16**

**I found the person attacking camp. He aimed a gun at me as I stepped in.**

**"Any last words, son of Hades?"**

**I simply closed my eyes and summoned one soldier to kill the man after I was dead. **

**"Good-bye, Nico"**

**And the gun was fired.**

**-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•—•**

**"Wake up, Nico, you're not dying!" Annabeth yelled.**

**Nico muttered his last words**

**"finally see Holly again."**

**Then the son of Hades was returned to his fathers realm.**

**Chapter 17**

**Nico was judged and put in Elysium. He waited for Holly and when she came, he was overjoyed. They had everything they needed right here.**

** Each other.**

**hey guys, Nicolover here. ive run out of ideas for this certain story but im going to be taking someone else's soon and i am making a sequel, the name will probably be not again so leave me a review and i just might reply. Also dont be afraid to PM me. i will be overjoyed to talk to you. ignore the bad grammar of my writing.**

**on a diffferent point has anyone seen the criminal minds this week? it was really boring but i like how Maeve is mentioned. i feel so sad for reid!**

**the darkness resides inside, **

**Nicolover**


End file.
